charactersgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Fei Long
Story A youthful and talented man from Hong Kong, Fei Long began training in Kung Fu from the age of six, eventually developing his own form, and fought on the streets to sharpen his skills until he caught the eye of a movie director, who got him into the movie business. Engaging in street fights in search of inspiration, Fei Long attracts the attention of the criminal organization Shadaloo, which tries to recruit him by force, sending Balrog and Vega after him. After the destruction of the Psycho Drive, a film based on these events is put into production with Fei Long as the star, catapulting him into the big time and making him an international sensation. He makes a string of action movies until he participates in the second World Warrior tournament. During the tournament, he realizes that he prefers the real thing to the staged, choreographed fight scenes in his movies, and gives up his career to disappear into the streets. Despite this, he soon returns to the world of cinema. Fei Long returns to the world tournament stage, after Shadaloo agents are suspected of attacking stage hands and co-stars in the movie he is working on. It transpires that the plot of the movie bears a dangerous resemblance to S.I.N. operations, which is what attracted their attention to the movie's cast and crew. During his journey, Fei Long encounters various fighters. First there is a young girl named Makoto who wants to fight Fei Long in order to build the reputation for her dojo. Fei Long, seeing great enthusiasm in the girl, agrees. He later encounters a man named Abel, who turns out to be an admirer of Fei Long and requests Fei Long to fight him, to which he also agrees. After their bout, Fei Long departs to continue his mandatory goal. Fei Long then faces and defeats the man behind the attack on his movie crew and the host of the tournament, Seth. When Fei-Long demands answers from Seth (or one of his copies), Seth replies that "Sometimes the media can get too close to the truth". However the conversation is interrupted when a kunai (a ninja throwing dagger) strikes Seth in the neck, killing him. Fei-Long leaves the S.I.N building without answers. When Fei Long returns to the set, however, he is confronted again by Abel. Abel, having heard that Fei Long plans to investigate further into S.I.N. and Shadaloo, wants to help but also to warn Fei Long of the danger. When Fei Long replies that it's "Not a problem", Abel is satisfied, having had a feeling he would say that. He then asks "Where do I begin?" Techniques Fei-Long has two special techniques in his debut appearance in Super Street Fighter II. The Rekkaken is a series of rushing punches towards his enemy. When the player inputs the Rekkaken''command while Fei-Long is already performing the technique, he will follow it with another ''Rekkaken. He can perform up to three in a row, the third ending in a different cry and a cooldown that plays off of Bruce Lee's notable finale of tensing himself after the final blow. The Shienkyaku (熾炎脚? "Flame Igniting Kick"), his other special technique in Super, is a jumping flame kick. This technique is also referred as the Rising Dragon Kick, due to its similarity with Ryu and Ken's Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Punch) and its similar input command. He gains an additional special technique and his first Super Combo 'Shienrenkyaku'' (熾炎連脚? "Flame Ignited Linked Kick") in ''Super Street Fighter II Turbo. The Rekkukyaku (裂空脚? "Air Tearing Kick) is a technique in which Fei-Long jumps towards the opponent with a spread kick. His Super Combo is the Rekkashinken (烈火真拳? "Blazing Flame True Fist"), a more powerful version of the ''Rekkaken''s. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, he has all of his techniques from Super Turbo and two new Super Combos in A-ism mode. There is a more powerful version of the Shienkyaku. The Ryuhassai is a Lv.3-only Super Combo in which he punches an opponent and then uppercuts them into the air, followed by a jump kick. If the move connects at maximum distance, then it becomes the Ryu Shin Hassai and does much more damage. In Street Fighter 4, Fei Long retains his old Rekkaken punches and Shienkyaku whilst gaining new moves such as Rekkukyaku and Tenshin. The Rekkukyaku involves Fei Long performing a flying kick which he then branches into a front flip kick. The Tenshin is a grab in which Fei Long hooks his leg to the opponents and flips over them. This move allows him to catch the opponent off guard and set up certain combos. He retains his Super Street Fighter 2 Super Combo, the Rekkashinken and gains a new Ultra combo called the Rekkashingeki. It starts with Fei Long doing a couple of Rekkakens which eventually lead to a devastating punch to the opponents mid-section. After that, Fei Long procedes on to deliver a series of fury punches leading to a powerful uppercut which launches the opponent in the air and finishes them off by following up with a ferocious flaming flying kick. In Super Street Fighter 4, Fei Long has a new Ultra Combo which is a counter move called the Gekirinken. It starts with Fei Long countering his opponents attack by delivering a hard jump kick to the back of their leg, temporarily stunning it followed by a barrage of fast and deadly punches which he performs whilst standing side ways. He then switches sides, places his fist on the opponents chest and finishes them of with the One Inch Punch. Category:Capcom